History of the galaxy
Humanity has been a space-faring species for thousands of untold years. Nations have risen and fallen, figures have achieved power and have fallen, wars have been fought and ended, and much more. However, most of surviving recorded history has only existed in the past thousand years or so. Most historical records before the Great Scourging have been either destroyed or lost to time. Some have survived the centuries, and historians have been able to piece together a picture of the past. Timeline * ??? BGS -The United Nations of Sol is founded. * ??? BGS - A great war is fought between the UNoS and another nation. * -510 BGS - The Great Alliance is formed. * -10 BGS - The Great Scourging begins; The superintelligence wages war against mankind with an army of drones, androids and war machines. * 1 AGS - The Great Scourging ends. The superintelligence is destroyed. * 520 AGS - The Solar Nation is formed. * 585 AGS - The Menrovans unite into a single government, and begin expanding to surrounding star systems. * 590 AGS - The Reaper is born. * 600 AGS - 630 AGS - The Solar Wars of Conquest begin. The Solar Nation begins to expand at a very fast rate, annexing or conquering star system after star system. As a means to combat the ever growing empire, the Anti-Solar Alliance is formed by a collective of several independent system governments. * 628 AGS - The Battle of Ruskonoc is fought between the Solar Nation and the ASA. The ASA is defeated, and escape into exile with whatever ships and soldiers they have left. The Solar Nation annexes their former territories. * 630 AGS - The Anti-Solar Alliance arrives in the Lorvania System, establishing their dominion over the local planetary nations. They begin their plots to defeat the Solar Nation. * 630 AGS - The Solar Nation halts their expansion, and begins to consolidate their gains. The next hundred years is a fragile peace, with various rebellions and revolts by conquered people. * 670 AGS - The Reaper is sent into the Solar Nation to try and undermine the government. * 710 AGS - The Reaper manages his way into the Solar Council, and gains a position as an oligarch in one of the 30 seats. His unnatural charisma and intelligence awards him many followers amongst the people and his fellow oligarchs. He advocates for expansion into "northern" star systems. * 721 AGS - With the support of the council and the people, The Reaper declares himself the Head of the Solar Council and the leader of the Solar Nation. The Anti-Solar Alliance is furious. With his newfound power, the Reaper declares an era of expansion to the north. * 721 AGS - 740 AGS - The Second Solar Conquest begins. The First Menrovan War is fought between the Solar Nation and the Menrovans. The Menrovans are annexed but are allowed to keep a special autonomous position in the Solar Nation. * 735 AGS - The Reaper officially declares the formation of the position of Emperor, the reformation of the Solar Nation into the Solar Empire, and himself as the first Emperor. Many celebrate, but some conservative factions and oligarchs are displeased. * 740 AGS - 800 AGS - A second age of peace begins, where the Reaper begins to centralize the Solar Empire and it's sectors. During this time, opposing factions against the empire begin to fester and plot against the emperor. * 800 AGS - The Reaper Plot is set into motion. Enemy factions of the Empire who wish to return to the old government hatch a plan to kill the Reaper and eliminate his major followers. The Reaper survives the assassination attempt, but is severely injured. His most loyal followers are killed or arrested. The conservative factions immediately begin a coup, taking over most of the government and arresting enemy oligarchs in the council. This outrages the people, who believe they lost their hero and leader. * 800 AGS - 804 AGS - The Imperial Revolt begins. Loyalists to the empire begin a war against the now named Nationalists, who seized the government. The war ends in a stalemate; the Loyalists end up controlling the 'western' systems, while the Nationalists control the eastern ones, including Sol. In the midst of the war, the Menrovans declare independence, and seize most of the north. * 810 AGS - The Reaper reemerges, now wearing a helmet and a power suit as life support. He returns to the Loyalists to lead them against the Nationalists. The Anti-Solar Alliance reveal themselves, and tell the truth to the Nationalists and Loyalists of the Reaper, that he was their agent sent in to undermine the Solar Nation. This further angers the Nationalists, but most Loyalists are not swayed. * 811 AGS - The Nationalists launch a preemptive strike on the Loyalists, beginning the Nationalist War of Reunification. Despite constant defense and fighting by the Loyalists, they are ultimately defeated, and surrender to the Nationalists. The Reaper, however, escapes once again, with a fleet of ships and loyal followers. He flees to the system of Weneqar. The Nationalists reform the Solar Nation, and the oligarchs begin to grow their power, exploiting and imposing their strength on the people to gain more power. The people begin to want a democratic government. * 825 AGS - The Great Revolution begins; after nearly two decades of exploitation and ignorance of the people, a revolution begins by citizens all across the Nation. The oligarchs desperately try to defend, but Martia is captured and the oligarchs are executed. A new government is formed shakily by the many seperate factions of the people. The First Solar Federation is founded. * 825 AGS - The Free Dominists faction oust the Loyalists from any seat of power in the new Solar Federation, in a campaign to purge any fascist or anti-democratic elements from the nation. * 825 AGS - 1,200 AGS - An era of relative peace begins in the Solar Federation which lasts for more than three centuries. In this time, the Menrovans grow in power and strength, soon becoming the sole rival of the Solar Federation. * 929 AGS - The Menrovan Civil War begins. A faction of power-hungry admirals and generals launch a coup against the government, but fail. A war is fought between the government and the rebellious military. In the end, the military wins, forming the Menrovan First Empire under their elected emperor. * 1,200 AGS - The peace is ended with the first invasion of the Solar Federation by The Reaper. With a fleet of mercenaries, followers and criminals, The Reaper invades and captures several star systems. The Solar Fleet responds and engages The Reaper in the Battle of Kexarma above Kexarma II. The Reaper is defeated but evades capture, leaving heavy damage to the Solar Fleet. * 1,202 AGS - Noting the impressive damage The Reaper inflicted on the Solar Fleet, the First Empire invades the Solar Federation with a great warfleet. The Solar Federation scrambles to gather up it's ships and defend the Federation, but the Menrovans arrive at the Sol System. The Siege of The Sun begins. The Solar Federation loses the battle, and the Sol System is captured by the Menrovans. * 1,203 AGS - The Solar Federation surrenders. The First Empire annexes a large swath of territory in the northern systems, and divides the Solar Federation into three vassal states: The Republic of Rusko, the State of Moraga, and the aforementioned Solar Federation. Sol is placed under Menrovan military occupation. * 1,250 AGS - The State of Moraga invades the Republic of Rusko. The Menrovans quickly put down the conflict. * 1,320 AGS - After decades of inefficiency, bureaucracy and inner turmoil, the Menrovan First Empire loses it's control over it's vassal states. The Three-Way War begins between the Republic of Rusko, the State of Moraga, and the Solar Federation. The Republic of Rusko ultimately wins the war, however it incorporates the government and laws of the Solar Federation into their own government, and reorganizes into the Rusko-Solar Federation. * 1,330 AGS - The Reaper invades the RSF, this time with an alliance of ambitious zeno fleets and armies. The Reaper manages to conquer and hold nearly eight systems under his control. RSF attempts to reclaim the systems are met with powerful zeno weaponry. * 1,360 AGS - the politics of the Rusko-Solar Federation is dominated by a faction nicknamed the Expandites, an offshoot of the Free Dominists given their name due to their expansionist foreign policy. They begin infringing on the rights and independence of nearby small human nations. * 1,385 AGS - The Menrovan First Empire suffers a coup from a powerful admiral-general named Kalanord. He reforms the empire into the Menrovan Grand Empire, making himself as the Grand Emperor of Menrova. * 1,408 AGS - The RSF invades the Magoval League as the first war in their campaign to unite humanity. Despite fierce resistance, the RSF defeats the Magoval League and incorporates it into the RSF. * 1,423 AGS - The 99th Solar Fleet, appalled by the Expandites for their imperialist ways, defected from the Rusko-Solar Federation along with several battalions of Solar Militarites to the Midlands, forming their own government called The Justicarum. * 1,425 AGS - 1,434 AGS - The RSF makes a preemptive attack against the Menrovans, capturing several systems initally. The Second Menrovan War begins. * 1,427 AGS - The Magovalians take the opportunity to rebel against the RSF for their own independence. As the RSF is too focused on defending against the Menrovans, the Magoval are granted their independence. * 1,434 AGS - After nine wars of warfare, the war ends. The Menrovans successfully defend their systems and planets, driving out the RSF invasion. The RSF is forced to sign a declaration of surrender. A truce is made, allowing the prevention of war between the two for another century until 1,551 AGS. * 1,423 AGS - 1,550 AGS - The Justicarum grows in size and strength over the course of a century, 'peacefully' annexing and aligning with worlds and system governments and growing into a third power between the RSF and the Menrovans. * 1,465 AGS - The RSF reforms into the New Solar Federation as the successor to the Rusko-Solar Federation. Its main ideals are to defend against the Menrovans, spread liberty to the nations of mankind, and to unite it under its banner. * 1,520 AGS - 1,550 AGS - The Solar Federation begins expanding east, in the direction of the Galactic Center for FDEs and more worlds to colonize and or conquer. This brings them in conflict with the Justicarum. * 23.2.1549 AGS - Beginning of Project Mons. * 1,550 AGS - Present day.